One Special Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: Doofy adopts a strange new Minion named Yumi after she was given away by Gru to him but can Doofy help her open up along with showing her about family and friendship?
1. Giving Yumi Away

**A/N**

**Let me explain...**

**This is my first Despicable Me story and it's kind of a crossover with Phineas and Ferb as I love the show and Doofy and Gru would be good friends and listening to Minion Mambo made me imagine one of them living with Doof but it's not wild like the others but calm and shy.**

**She's blue and called Yumi but was abandoned/given away by Gru as she was distracting the other Minions and Gru couldn't let that happen.**

**But at least Doofy has another friend besides Perry huh?**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Rain poured in Danville as Gru sighed getting out of the car as he had a box in his arms but inside it was a minion that he didn't want in his house as it was different from his other minions but were distracting them and he couldn't afford it but smiled knowing his friend Doof could use another friend and knew this one Minion could help him as he knew he was lonely but he hated doing this knowing his girls would be sad as they liked Yumi very much.

He then put a card on the box as he knew Doof would be curious about her but he couldn't stay long knowing that his Minions were causing chaos alone with the girls but he rang Doof's doorbell and left before Doof opened the door.

* * *

Doof was surprised opening the door and seeing a present for him as he was stunned knowing only Perry would give him gifts but he brought it in as he noticed there was a card but smiled seeing the present was from his new friend Gru as he saw Perry still asleep by the fire but he was curious as he opened it but gasped excitedly seeing it was one of Gru's adorable little creatures but he wondered why Gru would do this but looked the strange Minion over but saw it was the same colour as Perry but more like a blue berry tint and wore fingerless gloves on her hands but heard it sneeze.

"_Aww... it's so cute!_

_I wonder why he'd get rid of it?"_ he thought.

He decided to let it sleep as he went to get a snack but hoped it was okay.


	2. Helping Her

**A/N**

**Here's more and I know Rooz will love it.**

**Doofy is trying to gain Yumi's trust.**

**Plus she has a cold.**

**Aww...**

* * *

Yumi's purple eyes opened but were filled with anxiety as she was far from home but knew that she'd been abandoned but tears were in her purple eyes as she realised this but she was also curious about this new place.

"Where am I?" she wondered hearing footsteps.

She saw Doof enter with cheese and crackers but was happy seeing the little being was up.

But she seemed quiet and not like the other creatures Gru had but kind of liked it this way.

"Hello there little one.

I'm Doofy.

Who're you?" he said.

"Y-Yumi." she answered scared.

He noticed she was looking at the ground but understood she was shy as he heard her cough but Perry saw his frenemy frown at that.

"I don't bite Yumi." Doof said.

She then felt him put a hand to her forehead as he felt a fever but scooped her up in his arms as he did that with Perry but he put her on the couch but put a blanket over her but Yumi's purple eyes widened seeing love in his dark blue eyes but sensed he was misunderstood like her.

"Rest Yumi.

I don't want you getting worse." he said.

She then saw him give her cold pills that were extra drowsy as her purple eyes closed in sleep as Doof thought it was cute as Perry joined him but they would go into the kitchen to talk.

* * *

Perry was stunned hearing that Yumi had been rejected by Gru because the other Minions acted odd around her but he hoped that she'd like living with them but he felt bad for the little Minion but knew Doof would show her love.

"I'm not sure she likes me Perry.

She acted awkward around me.

Like you before our relationship grew stronger." he said.

The turquise furred male smirked at that.

"We should give her time Doofy.

She needs to know she can trust us." he reassured.

Doof nodded in reply.

He was making hot chocolate.

Perry knew his frenemy's hot cholate was very addictive as he knew since he loved drinking it but Doofy moderated it.

"You're right Perry." he said making cookies.

Perry smiled as he sat on the couch beside the sleeping female Minion but knew that she had a home here with him and Doofy but he wondered why she wasn't like Gru's other Minions but liked that she was different.

He then placed a paw on her head as it was very warm.

"_Her fever needs to cool down._

_I'd better get an ice pack to cool it down."_ he thought.

He then left the living room for a few moments and returned with an ice pack as she put it on her head as she relaxed but he decided to leave her to sleep as he saw her tossing and turning as he knew it was a bad dream.

He hated having them himself as he heard her weakly whimper but he then saw her relax.

He let her sleep...


	3. Getting Her To Open Up A Little

**A/N**

**Here's more and so vry, very happy people are enjoying this and I'm kind of enjoying writing this even though I haven't seen Despicable Me yet but have the soundtrack and love Minion Mambo which I'm listening to right now on Yiytube while writing this.**

**Thanks to Flameblaster13 and Despicable Me is a really funny looking movie and will make you think of Doof, trust me.**

**That's what drove me to write this story and because I wanna see it.**

**Thanks I Luv Pery and it's okay if you're behind in The Meaning of Family but I tend to update fast because I have ideas and they become chapters like that.**

**I've a feeling you saw the movie and like me and a lot of people love the Minions.**

**Yumi is a whole lot different from the other Minions and they kind of called her a freak in Minionese whenever she used to live with Gru/**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry then saw Yumi's purple eyes open slowly as she was groggy but was a little nervous as everything here was new and very strange but he understood as he saw her stare at him but understood as Gru probablt never told them about the outside world but he then felt her forehead as her body tensed up.

"Hey it's okay Yumi.

I won't hurt you either.

But there's one thing Doof and I don't understand.

If you were created by Gru, why didn't he want you?

It's just a little strange." he said.

Yumi sighed as she knew why Gru had abandoned her.

"B-Because I'm too different from the other Minions.

I'm blue plus I'm not into mischief like they are.

Gru thought I was distracting them.

All I wanted was a home." she said nearly crying.

Perry understood but felt so sorry for her as he wanted to hug her but wasn't sure how she'd react but was stunned hearing her comment abour family being stupid and uncaring but he knew that she hadn't been in a home long enough to know what being part of a family felt like.

His stomach rumbled as Yumi smiled sadly but he decided to leave her alone but needed to talk to Doof and knew he was in the lab working on something for the O.W.C.A but hoped he'd listen to what he had to tell him about Yumi.

* * *

Doof was stunned as he heard what Perry said about Yumi being given away because she was too different as he knew how that felt but he hoped the female Minion was okay but was hungry as they went to make dinner but were making pizza but hoped that Yumi was hungry as they were stunned that her own kind rejected her that much, that Gru felt he had to give her away but he would show her along with Perry what Love felt like as they entered the living room but heard sniffling as Perry had a feeling Yumi was crying as he and Doof felt worried as they came over to her as she was curled in a ball but a cushion was covering her but felt the cushion being removed.

"...Y-You okay?

You look sad." Perry said as Doof nodded.

"Why would you care?

Gru, you, you're all the same!

Nobody wants me.

I'm just a freak," she said crying.

Doof was nervous hearing that but knew what to do as he scooped her into his and hugged her but Yumi's purple eyes widened at this as a warm feeling rushed through her body which she'd never felt before in her entire life.

"What is this feeling?" she asked.

"It's what you feel after getting a hug Yumi.

Didn't Gru ever hug you?" Perry asked her.

Yumi shook her head.

"He never did but hugged the other Minions." she told him.

Perry and Doof were stunned but saw Yumi cling to Perry.

Doof understood as he then gave her pizza but saw sadness as it was stuffed crust but they understood as she threw it away but Perry understood as he decided to make her ramen as he knew that she might like that.

Yumi then sniffed it curiously but ate some as a shy smile crossed her blue face.

!I like it Perry.

What is it?" she asked.

"Ramen." he answered.

Doof smiled at this as Perry entered the kitchen


	4. Caring About Perry

**A/N**

**Here's more and love it.**

**Flameblaster13 I love your little ramen song and like that you'enjoying.**

**Thanks go to Rooz too for her review and I might be converting her to the wonderfulness that is Phineas and Ferb through this.**

**I hope you guys like and have you guys seen the Minions on the Biggest Loser?**

**It's hilarious!**

* * *

Gru was watching DEI through his webcam as he saw how Yumi was adjusting to life there but he felt something in him that he hadn't felt, guilt as he knew that he had hurt the female Minion but sighed hearing laughter as the other Minions were causing chaos as he left to take care of it.

He hoped Yumi would one day forgive him.

* * *

Doof smiled as Yumi was exploring the place but hoped she liked living here but heard Perry's spy watch go off as the turquise furred male got in the hover car and left headed to the O.W.C.A for another mission but hoped Yumi wouldn't mind but would have to tell her as she liked Perry along with him but he hoped that she was okay but heard the doorbell ring as it was Vanessa as he knew it was his weekend with her but she wondered where Perry was but had a feeling he'd turn up but wondered why her Dad had seemed so wrapped up but understood seeing Yumi but the female Minion hid behind the couch.

"Dad did you make that thing?" she asked.

Doof shook his head.

"My friend Gru made her but gave her to me." he told her.

"Gru?

That guy with the weird accent?" she asked him.

He nodded but Yumi couldn't help but shyly smile at Vanessa's comment.

She then came out of hiding but Vanessa smiled at her.

"Aww you're cute!" she said to her.

Yumi blushed in reply at this as nobody had called her cute beside Doof.

She was staring at Vanessa as she'd never seen a Goth before.

"You've never seen a Goth before?" Vanessa asked her.

"Gru's kids aren't like that or into wearing black." Yumi answered.

She understood as she then saw Yumi shiver as she was opening soda.

"I'm not a big fan of sugar." the female Minion answered.

Doof had a feeling the other Minions were fans of sugar and that Gru let them eat candy.

"_No wonder they're hyper."_ he thought.

Vanessa then noticed that Yumi was very quiet but Perry understood as he knew the female Minion didn't trust others so easily because of what Gru had done to her.

"That guy sounds like a jerk." Vanessa said.

Yumi was silent but she felt a hand on her shoulder as it was Vanessa but she saw her stare at the many wounds over Perry from battling Gru.

He then left the room to clean his wounds but Vanessa could tell she liked Perry but saw her go after him as she hoped he was okay.

* * *

Perry was feeling woozy from the pain he was in from battling Gru but hadn't told Yumi her creator was his new nemesis but he then fell to the floor as his hazel eyes closed in sleep as Yumi entered with worry in her purple eyes as she got the first aid kit but was tending to his wounds but blushed at this but hoped nobody was watching her but Doof was watching as he thought it was cute but he too was scared but knew he'd be okay as he saw her pick Perry up gently and left the room but entered the living room putting the turquise furred male on the couch as he was exhausted from fighting but Yumi wondered how he'd gotten hurt but both Doof and Vanessa knew about Perry being a scret agent but wondered how the female Minion would react finding that out.

"We should keep it a secret for now." Vanessa told him.

Doof agreed as he knew that Perry cared about Yumi but knew he truly cared about him in his heart.

Yumi then was listening to music on Vanessa's I-Pod while watching Perry sleep.

She had this feeling looking at the turquise furred male but didn't know what it was.

"Maybe I should ask Vanessa." she thought.


	5. Wanting Some Company

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

**Thanks to Rooz and happy you like.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for her review and yes Gru is Perry's new nemesis because he wouldn't wanna hurt Doofy anymore but he doesn't like Gru especially the fact he rejected Yumi and he cares about her like a brother and yes she has a huge crush on him but cdoesn't want to tell him because she's afraid he'll reject her but we knoe Perry.**

**He wouldn't do a mean thing like that right?**

**I plan to see it this week while on half term.**

* * *

Perry's eyes opened as he saw Yumi sitting beside him listening to music on earbuds but he saw that she'd tended to his wounds but blushed knowing that she had helped him.

"You were injured Perry.

I just wanted to help you." she told him.

Perry smiled blushing.

"T-Thanks Yumi." he said.

She blushed as she was quiet but hoped that he was okay.

"You're welcome Perry.

You care about me.

Like when I was ill." she answered.

He nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes I do care about you.

Wr're family.

It's what we do." he said to her.

She flinched at that word but Perry understood.

He then saw her go into the kitchen but she was making herself a sandwich.

She wanted to be part of the family but was scared that she would get rejected by Doofy but something inside of her told her that wouldn't happen as she sighed but unaware that Doofy had overheard.

He wanted to help her feel better as he then sighed knowing he needed help with his inventions but didn't want her to feel scared since it would remind her of Gru but wanted her to try.

He found Yumi in his and Perry's room as she was curled up on the bed.

He smiled knowing that she was tired out but knew she didn't sleep too good but let her sleep and left the room but sat on the couch as Perry was watching TV but he wrapped a blanket around him but he heard Perry purr happily as he had missed being with him as Vanessa smiled watching them together but she then went to get ready as she was going out with friends.

But Perry smiled knowing that Yumi was still asleep.

* * *

Later that evening Yumi woke up feeling lonely and wanting some company and entered the living room seeing Doof and Perry playing the Wil and playing Just Dance 2 but they seemed to be having fun as she sat on the couch but Perry smiled seeing her there as he hugged her but she smiled as she wondered what they were doing but Perry explained they were playing a dance video game but the female Minion was curious as she did like to dance to mambo like the other Minions when she'd been living with Gru but decided to try as Doof explained how to play but she seemed to catch on as she was playing against him but Perry was in awe and wondering how she could dance like that.

"I like dancing a lot like the other Minions.

Especially when they used to make fun of me." she answered softly.

Doof saw Perry hug her understanding that she didn't hit like the other Minions but used dance to get energy out but he sighed as he heard his spy watch go off as he ran out of the room as Yumi was a little sad as Vanessa had came back as she'd seen Perry leave in the hover car but had a feeling Yumi was bummed about that but knew once she found out, she'd understand.

"Hey guys.

Having fun?" she asked.

Doof nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes.

We were playing Just Dance 2." he answered.

Vanessa understood as she saw Yumi sit on the couch as they were watching TV now and watching the movie Labyrinth but Yumi was thinking about Perry imagining him as Jareth and herself as Sarah.

Vanessa saw her blush as she knew she was day dreaming.

Doof wondered what it was about.

"It's nothing." Yumi answered softly.

Vanessa knew Yumi liked her father but had a feeling he reminded her of Gru but knew her Dad wasn't like that at all but knew Perry could help explain as Yumi trusted him.

But she hoped that Perry was okay.

* * *

Perry sighed as he returned to DEI around four in the morning but had sleep clouding his hazel eyes from training but he went to change into pyjamas and put on his sleeping cap but entered his and Doof's room but smiled seeing Doof there with Yumi asleep beside him curled up as she looked peaceful but kissed her forehead as he climbed in beside as not to wake them but Doof's dark blue eyes opened feeling Perry's presence.

"Hey Perry.

We missed you tonight.

Training rough huh?

Yumi missed you too," he answered.

Perry nodded in reply as he fell asleep snuggling next to Doof and Yumi.

He knew Gru was regretting rejecting Yumi now.


	6. Helping Her Sleep

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating in a long while but the release of Despicable Me on DVD in two week's time made mr wanna update but hope peoople enjoy.**

* * *

Yumi was quiet as she'd woken up in the middle of the night from an nightmare about being totally alone but her body shivered at this but she then heard the door open softly as a certain turquise furred male entered but was worried seeing tears leak from her eyes.

"Yumi are you okay?" Perry asked her.

He then climbed onto the bed but the female Minion wasn't showing him eye contact but he had a feeling she'd had an nightmare.

"It's okay Yumi.

It was just a bad dream.

Doofy and I care about you." he said.

The female Minion nodded knowing he was right.

"There's something I need to tell you.

I'm a secret agent.

I fight Gru a lot." he told her.

Yumi's eyes widened in awe hearing this as she never knew he was a secret agent but she hugged him as he felt tears hit his turquise furred body.

He smiled sadly as Yumi cried herself to sleep.

He then lay beside her.

"It's okay Yumi.

I can take care of myself." he said.

"It's just Gru didn't want me.

I thought he cared about me.

He acts like a father to the other Minions." she said.

Perry felt bad hearing her say that knowing that Gru didn't see the potential in her or how sweet she was but at least here she was safe and knew somebody cared about her but he then nuzzled her humming something his parents used to sing to him and his siblings.

The female Minion then relaxed as she fell asleep but he didn't dare leave her as she'd just fallen asleep and he and Doof wanted hr to get a good night's rest but he yawned falling asleep...

* * *

Gru was stunned watching the past few weeks that Yumi had spent with Doof but was stunned she wasn't causing trouble but knew he'd hurt her emotionally but didn't mean to as he knew Doof would want to know why he'd abandoned her but he sighed knowing that a certain turquise furred platypus would come to find out why he was so mean to Yumi.

He sighed leaving as his kids needed him...

* * *

Doof was stunned hearing from Perry what Yumi had told him last night before falling asleep but knew Gru had hurt Yumi emotionally but wanted to know why he treated the female Minion so differently.

"I can find out Doofy.

I do fight him everyday now, remember?" Perry said.

Doof nodded seeing him go off but hadn't had breakfast yet but would once he returned but peeked into the guest room seeing Yumi asleep with her arms wrapped around a plush of his frenemy but hoped Perry could make Gru talk...


End file.
